Printing methods such as, e.g., stencil printing or screen printing may be used in semiconductor technologies to produce layers, for example on a wafer, e.g. on a wafer backside. Using current methods, however, layers thinner than approximately 25 μm are difficult to produce. Further, current production methods suffer from wide variations in layer uniformity. In various conventional methods, the backside of a wafer is coated using techniques such as screen-printing, stencil printing, or spin coating. With stencil printing, it is difficult to obtain an even coating thickness over the entire area of the wafer. This non-uniform disposition of material on the wafer may lead to the formation of additional stress lines in the wafer that can cause wafer breakage during dicing, particularly when the wafer is very thin. Stencil thickness may determine or limit the thickness of the deposited layer and using current techniques, the thinnest stencil possible is about 25 μm. With spin coating, it is possible to cover the entire wafer with a given material, but spin coating is much slower than the previously mentioned processes and large amounts of wasted material is produced.